


"You Broke Him"

by Silverofyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, im not really sorry, super short, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: Angst angst angst ANGST





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the original tumblr post here: http://silverofyou.tumblr.com/post/157191668309/you-broke-him

Sirius was out of breath when he reached the dorms. He had ran all the way from the Astronomy tower, and in any other moment, he would have stopped for a minute to feel incredibly proud of himself. 

This was not any other moment, though. Very far from it. 

“Remus,” he panted after throwing the door open. The other boy was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his painfully intertwined fingers on his lap. He didn’t look up at Sirius’s outburst, just frowned. “Remus, I’m so sorry. I swear it’s not what you think-”

“Oh, save it, Sirius,” Remus snapped, finally looking up. Sirius saw for the first time that his eyes were red and full of unshed tears. He felt a fist clench at all his organs. “ _‘It’s not what you think’_ do you actually believe me to be so _stupid_? Huh?“ 

Sirius was at a loss. This wasn’t his Moony- his Moony didn’t yell, his Moony didn’t _cry_. 

 _You’ve done it_ , a voice inside his head provided helpfully. _You broke him._

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

“Moony, please, hear me out.” He took a tentative step towards the bed and saw Remus flinch. He stopped. “Please, Remus. Let me explain-“ 

"There is nothing to explain, Sirius! Your hand was down the front of some Ravenclaw boy’s trousers, in the middle of the fucking night, in the middle of the fucking astronomy tower! Well, what’s new!” Remus spat, furious tears finally streaming down his scarred cheeks. “I was worried _sick_ out of my fucking mind, because I couldn’t find you _anywhere_ , and James has the bloody map doing god knows what, so it’s not like I could trace you! And then it’s Dorcas who has to come here and tell me where you’ve been all this fucking time?!” Remus could hardly breathe, Sirius knew. His words were choked and his teeth were clenched, and his chest was rising and falling in short, rapid breaths.

Sirius wanted to punch himself in the face. 

“It’s- I was just-,” Sirius started, his own eyes watering in shame. “I didn’t mean to,” he finished lamely in a whisper, and it took him only half a second to realize it was the worst thing he could’ve said. 

“Get out of my sight, Sirius Black,” Remus said, his voice surprisingly calm, though there were still tears falling from his eyes. Sirius didn’t- couldn’t- move. 

Remus stood up and took a step towards Sirius, who had to fight the overwhelming urge to take a step back. Remus’s face was inches away from his, and Sirius could swear he had never been more scared of Remus than he was at the look on his face right now. His voice was icy when he spoke again, “I said get out." 

Sirius, who seemed to be frozen in place, took a deep breath, gulped, and kissed him. Remus growled at the back of his throat and almost immediately pushed Sirius back, wiping his mouth with the hem of his sleeve. 

"You disgust me,” said Remus through greeted teeth, and Sirius wanted to scream. He could feel his cheeks get wetter and wetter, and his shirt was, surprisingly, starting to get wet as well. 

 "Remus please. I’m so sorry, I just- I’ve no excuse, I know-“ 

"Exactly! You don’t! Stop trying to look for one!” Remus ran his hands through his hairs, pulling painfully. Sirius wanted to yank them back and massage Remus’s scalp until it didn’t hurt anymore, but he kept his own hands clenched in fists by his side. 

“I’m done with this! I- I can’t do this any- anymore,” he said, more to himself, and his voice broke. Sirius felt as if he had been slapped. 

“Are you- is it-” he stammered, feeling a tightness in his chest he had only felt once before, when his mother had told him he might as well never had been born as long as she was concerned. “Are you b-breaking up with me?" 

Remus fell silent, his face scrunched up in pain, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks tear-stained, and Sirius thought he’d never looked so beautiful. 

 "I don’t know,” he said, his voice soft and raw, so full of hurt and betrayal Sirius could hardly breathe anymore. “Please get out, Sirius. _Please_." 

 Sirius bit back a sob, wiped his eyes furiously, and nodded. He deserved this, he knew that. He deserved everything that would come at him for hurting Remus the way he had sworn not to. He bit at the side of his hand to choke back another sob and turned for the door, and heard the mattress of the bed as Remus fell back on it, and the sounds of his muffled sobs against his hands. He didn’t turn back once, and instead let the door close with a soft click.


End file.
